The Oddities of us Bird-Kids
by XxMoonWolfCutiexX
Summary: This is from the start to where we are now, well if you think about it we have been through practically hell... so want to know? EdwardxOC FangxOC BunnyxOC IggyxOC OCxOC


Ruby: "HI THERE!"

Star: ruby... i dismiss that claim...

Ruby: ...Well, I do not own any turtle, bunny, sand person, rat, pappa santa, ect. character except my ocs. SO on with the story!

Bunnymund and leo facepalm. Oh, and also this is Ruby and the flock's back story...

The year is 2013, Ruby. At 16 years is doing test after test everyday with no chance of ever escaping because of the Erasers are around every corner. She, innocence and all was tossed her at 5 years of age because the government of this corporation... the test subjects called, The SCHOOL. (_Maximum ride reference)_ So, through her years. when she first got there, on the first day she met another girl like her, a blond haired lass, with emerald eyes. (My BFF's Oc) Her name was, Star. Along with that was a boy with red/brown hair and green eyes as well. (My best dude friend oc) Ricky. All three of them had cages lined side by side. So much for close relationships...hehehe... Anyway the reason the government or also known as the White Coats did this was really unknown to her at the time, only to be filled on with weird details...she was half bird. Jay wings, 12 1/2 feet in length behind the shoulder blades, star's where actually a pair of hawk's wings. Ricky however...his where dragons, _which really could not have been explained. Soon, the three children met a girl with waist long black hair and icy blue eyes. (Friend oc) Her name was kori._ Like ruby, she also had wings, (Pitch black wings if one could add) but, the curly head girl seemed to notice when Kori's hand would grasp the bars of her cell, ice would form under her white fingertips, Ruby saw this and stored that information in her mind for later use...

One late evening, Ruby's 10 birth-day the white coats took her into the basement of the large lab. and shut off the lights. Being tinder hearted, the girl cried. Then, to her dismay, as the tears dried up a red basking glow emitted in the middle of the room. along with it where chained, 34 humans, ages ranging children to adults. Confusion, yeah that's the real word she could use...or actually to tell you the truth if she knew what this would of caused she would of grabbed any weapon nearby and killed herself then...and there. You see, the white coats where trying their hardest on many...horrible projects. and on that day, she realized one of their sick ideas was to go to other dimensions...yes... they had created a best...or GOD as they would call it. Ruby, being the one caged along with her friends has seen the 'monster' All white, no face, no clothing...a nothing. (As my friend Ethan would scream, SLENDERMAN!) no, his name tag was written in red ink, TRUTH. Now, are you Fullmetal alchemist people understand? If yah don't look em up! :)

So, he was so post to open up a doorway for them to another world, because back in WW2 they had tried it once before but failed because the woman that was in charge of the operation, was lost on the other side of the doorway along with 64 of her men. ( _Shamballa reference) _But, the creature escaped though the opening portal which they had created. Your prob. wondering how this...this being who one could call GOD came to be...well it's called human transmutation...

Comprehension - Understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy - Using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so as to be easily reshaped into a new - Continuing the flow of energy so as to reform the material into a new shape.A process when the law is sometimes broken. to sacrifice many lives to make another...A taboo.

The proper application of this craft requires not only a full understanding of chemistry and ancient alchemical theory, but also a sort of natural talent towards recognizing and manipulating the physical objects with energy, which require uncommon levels of intelligence and aptitude. Those remarkable individuals capable of studying and practicing alchemy are known as "Alchemists".

Well, at that moment the only thing that was going through her head was: "Shit"

So, for a fight or flight situation she couldn't choose, neather really. The white coats threatened to kill her friends, so what could you do? Then, the girl placed both hands on the array and red beams of light shot out, her pain, the screams...and then silence...so much for alchemy...


End file.
